


In our own little life

by orphan_account



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Some Humor, Violence to come, g for now, some one had to do it, teen and up soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would happen if adam and eve met bella and edward? hmmmm.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In our own little life

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i am not to Knowing of the twilight series, please forgive mistakes i make, so i did not add the child or jacob from twilight for this one  
> As for only lovers left alive, i do know a bit morea bout it, but i may make small mistakes  
> I tried to make the begining from an outsiders point of veiw, so i hope it is not to confusing

It was a cool night in London, Eve had finally convinced Adam to come out of his shell and move about a bit. in the same part of london another pair of vampires, they apear to only be 17 or 18, one with bronze eyes and the other Gold, however the younger vampires eyes are turning black. THe two pairs turn into the same ally at the same time. the young vampires, not realizing that the figures are not human, spring forth." stay still, and this won't hurt." the male says, hoping to at least make the blonde female slighly mesmerized. When the young female atempts to grab the black haired male, he simply puts his hand out, and watches as she hits it at high speed, and crumples to the ground. the younger male notices, and yells "Bella!!" he crouches over her, and waits, growling up at the older man he snarls "what did you do to her? You monster!" the older male is unusaly calm at the sight of the young male bearing his fangs. "she attacked first, and I'm afraid that it was only self defence, It isn't wise to attempt to take blood straigt from a zombie you know. Whats your name boy?" Edward had a feeling that these people may have been the only ones that would have food for him, and if the older man was right, he and Bella could not be drinking here. "Edward," the young male said,"Bella hasn't dranken for a few week, maybe.." it felt weird being so desprate,but what choice did he have. the older man had opened his mouth, probably to say "Hell no" but the woman quickly said, "yes of couse, Our hotel is only a few blocks from here, if you wouldn'tmind carieng her. I'm Eve by the way, and this is Adam." she smiled, as they broght Bella to the back to the hotel.

 

TO be continued

**Author's Note:**

> THanks for bearing with me :) love hearing feedback


End file.
